


A Father's Plan and Brothers Fated

by Anonymous



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, First Times, Implied Inuyasha/Kagome, Implied Sesshoumaru/Rin, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Upon learning that Izayoi was pregnant, Touga devised a plan with Sesshoumaru's mother, a plan that would involve a wedding, to keep the line of the dog demons pure... A plan that Izayoi never had the chance to tell Inuyasha about, and a plan that Sesshoumaru never bothered to tell Inuyasha about, until the agreed upon date was before them.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Five Figure Fanwork Exchange 2020





	A Father's Plan and Brothers Fated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



> Set post-series. There are mentions of Inuyasha/Kikyou in the past and background allusions to future Inuyasha/Kagome and Sesshoumaru/Rin, in the context of Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha having a semi-open relationship, much like Touga had with Sesshoumaru’s mother and Izayoi. I didn’t want to tag these relationships since they really are not the main pairings, but they do exist in the story. 
> 
> Mpreg is mentioned as possible and semi-normal as well.

The moon was rising, shining bright over the forest. There had been a minor demon that needed slaying, and now Inuyasha and his friends were about a day away from Kaede’s village, the demon dispatched with. 

Inuyasha was restless, watching the moon come up over the hills and treetops. The others were asleep and Inuyasha envied them, nervous energy coursing through his body as a gentle breeze blew. 

There was a scent in the air, faint, but it had become ever present over the last few weeks, following Inuyasha wherever he might go. 

Shippou’s nose wasn’t sensitive enough to pick up on the scent, and Inuyasha had kept it to himself. There was enough to handle without adding more trouble to their lives, and Kagome had only just returned to them after being gone for so many years, but… 

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, the scent getting stronger, closer. 

_Sesshoumaru_ … 

Something odd was going on, that much Inuyasha could tell, but he didn’t want to confront his brother and get into some pointless fight that could have no winner. 

The wind rustled the tree that Inuyasha was trying to sleep in. He tried to settle down, tried to push his thoughts away, so that he might sleep, but it seemed futile.

Sesshoumaru was getting closer, much, much closer. 

Inuyasha wanted to hope that his brother had been following them because of Rin, but she was still back at the village, with Kaede… And Sesshoumaru was _only_ following him, not any of the others. If Miroku or Kagome left but Inuyasha stayed behind, Sesshoumaru’s scent would remain, lingering with him. 

At first, it had been annoying, having Sesshoumaru hovering just out of sight constantly, but beneath the familiar scent of his brother was something else, something that Inuyasha couldn’t quite place, something that gave him trepidation. 

He swallowed, his ears twitching as he heard a twig snapping in the forest, from the direction of Sesshoumaru’s scent. 

Inuyasha tried to quell the nervous energy thrumming through his body, and though he knew that a confrontation with Sesshoumaru was inevitable, he had hoped to ignore it for just one more night. But… 

The rustling of fine silk pulled at Inuyasha’s ears, the scent nearly overwhelming as he hyper focused on Sesshoumaru. If Sesshoumaru came any closer, Inuyasha worried that Shippou or Kilala might smell him, and then there would be questions… 

He swallowed hard, looking down at his sleeping friends, hoping they wouldn’t wake before he could return. 

Inuyasha stood, quiet and careful as he darted through the trees and followed his brother’s scent. As Inuyasha got closer, Sesshoumaru’s scent was nearly thick enough to choke him and that had his heart beating all the faster. 

Sesshoumaru began to move away, luring him, and Inuyasha cursed himself for following after him all too eagerly. It could be a trap, there was certainly something different about Sesshoumaru as of late, but Inuyasha felt compelled, drawn to his brother. 

A clearing appeared, and there stood Sesshoumaru back turned and perfect as always, his hair shining in the bright moonlight. A shiver ran up Inuyasha’s spine, energy humming through him as he approached. There was the promise of a fight and that thrilled Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as he approached, his brother unmoving and unconcerned as ever. How the bastard could remain aloof even after he had lured Inuyasha out in the middle of the night just made Inuyasha’s temper flare. 

“Why the hell have you been following me?” Inuyasha ground out, his jaw set tight, his stomach clenching and fluttering in excitement. Sesshoumaru was always a good fight, after all, and with Naraku long gone, maybe Inuyasha’s claws were itching to have some _real_ action. 

Sesshoumaru didn’t respond; it was never easy to goad him, with all of that calm indifference he stuffed himself full of. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Sesshoumaru just turned, slowly, deliberately, and as their eyes met, there was something there that had Inuyasha taking a step back, gasping softly. 

His… his brother actually looked upset! 

Well… As upset as Sesshoumaru was capable of showing, at least. There was a distance in Sesshoumaru’s golden eyes, unlike the icy focus that was usually there. It unnerved Inuyasha and he drew in an uneasy breath as he dug his bare feet into the earth beneath him. 

Is that why Sesshoumaru’s scent seemed off these last few weeks?

Inuyasha wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know, wasn’t sure if he could even care, after all of the shit that Sesshoumaru had put him through, but… 

But his kinder nature got the better of him and he tempted an uneasy foot forward, closing the distance between them just a fraction. 

“What’s your deal?” He sounded bratty, even to himself, and he tensed himself, bracing for a physical assault. 

“Why always so defensive, little brother…?” Sesshoumaru whispered back, seeming, somehow, smaller, less imposing. Almost as if his brother were afraid of something… 

And that sent a rushing of fear through Inuyasha. 

That Sesshoumaru could be _afraid_ … It terrified Inuyasha. 

The ground was hard as Inuyasha stumbled back, wanting to increase the distance between them, wanting to turn and run and get away from whatever this was. It felt oppressive to look at his brother, but he found himself unable to look away, even as Sesshoumaru started to move. Inuyasha’s feet refused to listen as he felt the air changing, the warmth of his brother’s body ghosting over him as he came straight for Inuyasha, standing far too close. 

Inuyasha didn’t move, couldn’t find the strength to move, as his brother’s hand came up, caressing down his cheek. It was unfamiliar, almost painful, and maybe it would have hurt less if Sesshoumaru had just struck him with his poison claws. 

“There is an arrangement, between our father and my mother,” Sesshoumaru started, his long claws never leaving Inuyasha’s chin. Inuyasha just stared at his brother, their golden eyes locked, Inuyasha struggling to even breathe as he was drawn even closer to Sesshoumaru. “An agreement of marriage…” 

Inuyasha gasped, he recoiled, but he couldn’t get away, Sesshoumaru gripping his chin with his strong claws, his other hand grabbing Inuyasha at the shoulder, keeping him in place. 

Sesshoumaru’s features hardened and he seemed back to his formidable self, no longer that small and diminished visage he had given just moments before. 

“Wh-what does that have to do with me?!” Inuyasha spat out, trying to get free, but Sesshoumaru just crowded him, pushing back until Inuyasha was pressed to a tree, pinned. 

Perhaps Sesshoumaru saw the irony in the act of pinning Inuyasha to a tree as a smile graced his lips. 

“Little brother…” Sesshoumaru whispered, sardonic and cruel in his tone. “Our father sought to keep our bloodlines pure, even as he soiled his blood with that of a human to breed you. Or…” Sesshoumaru looked off, as if he were thinking something, considering something. “Or so I had thought, for all these hundreds of years. Perhaps now I can see his wisdom, in choosing your mother, human as she was.” 

The air was thick with Sesshoumaru’s scent and Inuyasha couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t get away, his stomach clenching and fluttering. Any mention of his mother always did get his blood to boiling, and perhaps Inuyasha was still harboring a grudge for that scheme of his involving the Unmother… 

Inuyasha snarled, drawing his hand into a fist, gathering his strength and striking out at his brother, even as he knew it would be futile.

And futile it was, his brother easily avoiding him, moving swiftly out of the way, as if he were made of the air itself, delicately gliding away, only to drift back a moment later, taking Inuyasha’s chin back in his crushing grip. 

“It is not as if I am pleased with this either, little brother…” Sesshoumaru said with a sigh, his gaze elsewhere and Inuyasha wanted to strike him, to draw blood, to see that pretty face marred and bleeding. 

But Inuyasha kept his temper in check, as best as he could, at least. So long as Sesshoumaru didn’t bring up his mother again, Inuyasha thought he could keep himself under control.

But what was this of marriage?! And keeping the bloodlines pure…? 

A snarl formed in the back of Inuyasha’s throat and he dug his claws into the hand that held his chin. If Sesshoumaru was supposed to get married to some other dog demon, why the hell was he hanging around Inuyasha?! 

“I thought I had been rid of you and your human taint, when you courted Kikyou, when you desired your humanity over our father’s demonic blood…” Sesshoumaru looked at him again, his eyes hard to read, narrowed as they were. His grip increased on Inuyasha’s chin, making him gasp out in pain, but Inuyasha didn’t try to struggle to get away, not yet. “I thought I had been released from the arrangement when you were pinned to the tree, asleep, all but gone from this world. All of my own attempts to end your life had been fruitless… And now, here we are, at the cusp of the agreed upon date.” 

What did this marriage have to do with Inuyasha?! And now Sesshoumaru was going on about ancient history and… And all of this was centred around Inuyasha, why?! 

“I don’t…” Inuyasha faltered, looking into his brother’s eyes, searching for something, anything, any sort of answer, any sort of hint or clue. He hated being left in the dark, he hated being confused and he felt himself getting frustrated and angry. “What the hell is this about?!” 

Sesshoumaru withdrew at that, taking his warmth, his touch, things that Inuyasha didn’t know if he wanted back or for them to stay far, far away from him. 

“You and I…” Sesshoumaru started, looking right into Inuyasha’s eyes, deep down into his soul, capturing his attention, demanding that Inuyasha look at him and him only. “You and I, we are to be wed, upon the next full moon.” 

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he gasped. There were no lies or tricks held in Sesshoumaru’s eyes and he couldn’t look at his brother any longer, searching the skies, trying to locate the moon, to see how much time he had left and… 

The moon was just leaving its full state, meaning… 

“Yes, little brother. A month or so, and you and I, we shall be wed,” Sesshoumaru spoke to him, starting to retreat, and that just made Inuyasha’s temper flare. 

“How dare you!” He lunged at Sesshoumaru, claws out, but he was caught, Sesshoumaru’s claws digging into the thin skin at his wrist. 

“As I have said, little brother, it was agreed upon by our father and my mother, it is not as if I can change it,” Sesshoumaru whispered to him, maybe in an attempt to be soothing, but that just made Inuyasha all the more angry and he struggled to be free. Sesshoumaru sighed at him, releasing his grip and letting Inuyasha stumble and fall back on his ass. 

“Wh-what about _my_ mother?! There’s no way she agreed to this!” Inuyasha was huffing, his face feeling hot and red and there was something else underneath all of that, but he didn’t want to think about it. It was enough to grapple with what his brother was saying, he didn’t need to go adding in feelings that were bubbling and churning. Feelings he _definitely_ didn’t want to acknowledge. 

Sesshoumaru just smiled, a cruel turning up of his lips as he kneeled down, bringing his hand up to caress Inuyasha’s cheek once more, and it was so foreign, so unfamiliar. It felt almost as if Inuyasha had been struck, Sesshoumaru using his poison claws, rather than it being a gesture of comfort. “Izayoi knew of this pact, she agreed to it herself, when Inu no Taisho and she courted.” 

It didn’t make sense, Inuyasha’s head was spinning and he just wanted to get away, but there was no point, not when Sesshoumaru was so much faster, so much more calm and collected. 

“I’m…” Inuyasha searched for the right words, but nothing was coming to mind and he just felt the anger roaring deep and longing to be free. “I’m not going to agree to this, you-you can’t just make me!” 

Sesshoumaru pulled away again, rolling his shoulders, so casual, as if none of this affected him at all. “It is not up for you nor I to decide.” Something akin to pity came over Sesshoumaru’s face as he looked down at Inuyasha. “It won’t matter what you say, and it won’t matter what I have to say because…” Sesshoumaru looked off into the sky, a wince barely escaping his throat. “Because my Mother is on her way.” 

~ ~ ~

The wind blew and Inuyasha caught himself seeking out Sesshoumaru’s scent in the breeze, but… 

Ever since the night in the clearing, Sesshoumaru hadn’t been coming around. It filled Inuyasha with a bereftness he couldn’t understand. Or, maybe it was just that Inuyasha didn’t want to understand it. 

There had been a comfort in Sesshoumaru hanging around that Inuyasha didn’t realize he would miss, now that it was gone. He felt frustrated and surly and had withdrawn from his friends for the last few days, hanging out in one of his favourite trees on the edge of Kaede’s village. 

“Hey, Inuyasha…?” Kagome whispered and Inuyasha tried not to let out a startled gasp. He didn’t even hear her or smell her approaching, so lost in his thoughts. 

“W-what are you doing up here?” She looked at him with concern and Inuyasha felt the need to retreat and withdraw from her. 

He moved toward the thin side of the branch, trying to judge if he could make his way any further without putting too much stress on the branch and causing it to break and dump him down to the ground in a sputtering fit. Definitely not something that he needed at the moment… 

Kagome just smiled at him, keeping her distance. They were still trying to find a rhythm together since her return. “It’s just… is something the matter?” She might have been smiling, but Inuyasha knew better than to trust that, she was definitely after something else from him. 

“W-what makes you ask that?!” And of course, Inuyasha wasn’t helping himself by being so defensive, pulling himself into a tight, tense ball as he frowned at her. 

“Inuyasha…” Kagome sighed, making herself comfortable, looking out over the forest. “I know that something is going on, something that has to do with Sesshoumaru…” 

Inuyasha felt his heart thumping, threatening to leap out of his chest, to beat right through his bones and muscle. The last thing he needed to do was get Kagome pissed off at him for something that was entirely outside of his control! “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about!” 

“Inuyasha…” Kagome looked at him, with heavy eyes. “I could sense his aura nearby for the last few weeks, but he hasn’t really gone to see Rin much… I didn’t want to say anything, he’s not really a threat to us anymore, and I didn’t want you to go after him or something and cause a fight.” She looked at him a moment more before looking away. “I did wonder why you didn’t say anything though. I know you must have been able to smell him hanging around, and… and I know he was close by, the other night, and that you left us for awhile so…” 

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh; he couldn’t tell her, not yet. He didn’t really know what was even going on or what any of it meant. Sesshoumaru had left him that night, sputtering, confused, angry, and… 

And something Inuyasha definitely didn’t want to deal with. 

“I don’t…” Inuyasha frowned. He didn’t want to talk about it, but that really wouldn’t work, not when it came to Kagome. “I don’t know what to tell you. Something… There’s something that my father…” He trailed off, pursing his lips for a moment. “There’s something that our father… arranged, and I don’t know what to tell you.” 

“Okay…” Kagome whispered, looking at him, bewilderment in her eyes. “Is… Is Sesshoumaru… okay?” 

That took Inuyasha aback and he swallowed hard, unsure of how to answer her. “Well…” It didn’t seem like Sesshoumaru _really_ wanted to go through with the… whole… thing, and Inuyasha chided himself for being unable to call it what it was, but just _thinking_ the word “marriage” had him on edge, pins and needles prickling at his skin. “Uh… Sesshoumaru’s not… sick… That’s about all I can say.” 

“Okay,” Kagome breathed out, edging her way back towards the trunk. She seemed tense, but not as upset as he expected. “Well… I hope you and Sesshoumaru can get this figured out, whatever it is!” She smiled at him, but it was fake and that made Inuyasha’s heart clench. 

He should have gone after her, he really felt he should have but… There was hesitation as he looked at her and remembered Sesshoumaru’s words. 

_Marriage_. 

He didn’t know what to tell Kagome, but… He knew that he needed to seek his brother out, and see if he could squeeze any more information out of the haughty bastard. 

Or maybe… 

Inuyasha thought for a moment, clenching his fist. Maybe he would go find Myouga first. That flea always knows more than he lets on… 

~ ~ ~ 

Inuyasha got up the nerve to ask Sango if he could borrow Kilala. Of course, Miroku, ever the snoop, was all too curious to ask what he needed her for. 

Kagome took pity on Inuyasha, redirecting Miroku’s attention. Inuyasha silently thanked her as he slipped out of the house with Kilala. 

They all knew that something was going on and Inuyasha had been distant as of late, and they would have more questions for him once he got back, but… 

Inuyasha sniffed the air, noticing that Sesshoumaru’s scent was getting closer to the village. Maybe his brother was staying behind, in case a demon attacked, just to ease Inuyasha’s mind as he sought out information. 

Or, maybe Inuyasha was just imagining it. 

He sighed, gripping Kilala’s fur a bit tighter and she responded by flying faster. Maybe she, too, could sense Inuyasha’s unease. 

Well… The only thing that really mattered at the moment was finding Myouga, and Inuyasha figured that dropping by Toutousai’s would be the best place to start. 

Those two were always so buddy-buddy. And they always conveniently knew something about his father… 

He growled to himself, annoyed at Myouga and Toutousai already, but he supposed that wasn’t exactly new. Hopefully, he would be able to get his temper under control before he got there. 

Or, maybe he would just pop Toutousai over the head and squish Myouga. Inuyasha really wasn’t sure just yet. 

As he got closer to Toutousai’s volcano, Inuyasha couldn’t help the nervousness that coursed through him. He tried to reign himself in, but the more he tried, the more his mind wandered to places he really wished it wouldn’t. 

Marriage carried with it certain connotations, expectations… 

And sure, he and Sesshoumaru weren’t human but… 

Why the hell would their father arrange a marriage between _brothers_?! Marriage usually meant children and… Sesshoumaru said something about keeping the bloodlines pure, didn’t he? Was their father hoping that Inuyasha would turn out to be a girl…? 

Inuyasha tugged on his hair, eyes clenched shut as he felt a headache starting to pound at his temples. He wanted answers, and his bastard of a brother purposely left him confused and frustrated. 

Kilala gave a roar as they landed, Inuysha was nearly dumped on the ground, he was so distracted. He couldn’t fault Kilala, but he fumed all the same, walking over the molten earth to Toutousai’s home. 

“M-Master Inuyasha! What a surprise to see you!” Myouga was the first to greet him and Inuyasha tensed his jaw, his fists tight at his side. The dull ache of his claws digging into his palm provided a mild distraction as he continued in. 

Toutousai barely acknowledged him, setting aside some weapon he had been looking at. It was probably something for Kohaku, that seemed to be the only thing the old geezer was up to these days. 

“Ah… Inuyasha! When did you get here?” Toutousai looked up at him, confused. 

The urge to whack him was nearly overwhelming but Inuyasha quelled his anger, taking a seat and thwacking Myouga a few seconds after the flea started sucking his blood. 

He let Myouga drift to the floor, shoving his arms in his sleeves and feeling the heat rising to his cheeks as the silence stretched between the three of them. Myouga was grumbling and making a fuss on the ground and Inuyasha felt himself growing more and more tense. 

He didn’t want to ask, he just wanted answers. 

“So uh… Master Inuyasha, is there some reason you’ve come here…?” Myouga asked from the relative safety of Toutousai’s shoulder. 

“Shouldn’t _you_ know?” Inuyasha bit back; Myouga always knew everything else that was going on, especially when it related to his father! 

“Uh, M-Master Inuyasha, I’m afraid, I don’t…” Myouga’s voice seemed to be getting further and further away and Inuyasha felt his brow twitching, headache pounding even harder. 

“Hmmm… Something happen with your brother again? You reek of his scent…” Toutousai whispered and then both Myouga and Toutousai looked at each other. 

“Oooh…” they said in unison and Inuyasha lost his temper, thwacking them both before settling back down, away from them. 

“Don’t “oh” me! You two knew all about this marriage thing, didn’t you?!” Inuyasha yelled.

“Ah, w-well, you see…” Myouga cleared his throat and Toutousai’s neck was still bent from Inuyasha’s blow. 

“Spill it!” Inuyasha dug his claws into his palm, the pain grounding him before he hit both of them again. 

“Hmmm…” Toutousai started, his neck still bent, his arms crossed over his chest. “As best as I can remember it, you were still rather young, and then… Ah, what happened after that?” 

“Yes well, you see, Master Inuyasha, it’s as Toutousai says… You were young, and ah well… Your mother passed before she could tell you herself.” 

Inuyasha was grinding his teeth, growling. 

“And, you see! W-when you and Kikyou were together… I’m sure your father would have preferred that you followed your heart and given up your noble demon blood, to live as a human! But then…” Myouga stopped and Inuyasha was baring his teeth. 

“Yeah, I’m aware of what happened, and Sesshoumaru already said all of this! And none of that excuses the two of you for keeping this from me!” 

Myouga started laughing nervously as Toutousai straightened up and started casually moving toward the entrance of his home, as if Inuyasha wouldn’t notice. If he had to chase the two of them through the lava fields and drag them back, then so be it… 

“So uh, what all did your brother say?” Toutousai asked and the audible grinding from Inuyasha’s teeth seemed to make him reconsider his question. 

“Well… Master Inuyasha…” Myouga started again. “Your father, in an attempt to keep his noble bloodlines pure and alive, arranged for you and Lord Sesshoumaru to wed and…” 

“And…?” Inuyasha ground out, his jaw set tight. 

“And uh… P-produce… offspring…?” Myouga said it like it was a question and as angry as Inuyasha was, he managed to keep himself seated, even as his cheeks flushed a bright red. 

That was part of what Inuyasha didn’t want to acknowledge and he felt himself getting surly as his mind was overwhelmed with images and thoughts he didn’t know how to handle. “But…” Inuyasha started, closing his eyes as he tried to shut out the thoughts. “But _why_ would our father arrange this between _brothers_?! Did he expect me to be a girl or…?” He kept his head turned away, but opened one eye to look over at Toutousai and Myouga. 

“As you well know, demons are not like humans, and it mattered very little if you were born a girl or a boy,” Myouga said with a nod of his head, like none of this was weird at all. It pissed Inuyasha off. 

“Che,” Inuyasha spat out, sighing. “But isn’t it… weird, since we’re… brothers?” He tried to keep from blushing, but the heat rose to his cheeks the moment the words left his lips. 

Both Toutousai and Myouga grew silent for a moment, looking away. “Demons aren’t humans. It’s not all that weird. I suppose,” Toutousai said after the air grew thick from the tension. 

“You suppose?!” Inuyasha’s cheeks were even more red, perhaps more from anger at the moment than embarrassment. He growled but Toutousai just looked at him, aghast, like he hadn’t said anything wrong at all and Inuyasha took a deep breath to calm himself. “If my father was so concerned with keeping the bloodlines pure, then why didn’t he have a second child with his first wife? Wouldn’t that have been… more pure, or whatever?” All of this left a bad taste in Inuyasha’s mouth, reminded of Sesshoumaru’s bullshit about him being a half demon, impure, lesser. 

“Your father was a very wise demon, Master Inuyasha… There is much knowledge that he gained over his long life, and there is a reason that your father sought out a human mate.” 

Inuyasha’s ears perked up at that and he started to relax, curious. “Oh?” 

“It’s true that your father loved Izayoi very dearly, and I am deeply saddened that you were never truly able to meet him, Master Inuyasha.” Inuyasha felt himself stiffening again, drawing up into himself as he listened to Myouga. “As I said, your father was a very old demon, and when he was your age, there were many more great demons in the world than exist now.” 

“And? What does any of this have to do with me and this freaking marriage? I didn’t come here for a history lesson, Myouga!” Inuyasha shouted, bristling at the mention of his mother. 

“Quiet, boy,” Toutousai sighed and Inuyasha just sulked, looking away with a huff. “I know it may not seem like it to you, but this world was filled with much more power, greater magic than you could even imagine. Only those that live long lives can feel the world diminishing as more and more of the ancient, great demons pass from this world.” 

“I suppose I’ve helped a few pass on myself, reducing the world’s magic,” Inuyasha said, not quite sure how to feel about any of this. He had noticed when he went to Kagome’s time that there didn’t seem to be very many demons, that the world felt very different from what he was used to, but he had chalked it up to unfamiliarity of it all. 

“To the contrary, Master Inuyasha, the demons that you have dispatched with, while dead, their powers and energies remain in existence. You see, the demons of old, they did not simply die, they grew complacent and bored with their existence, and as such, many of them have ceased to exist, taking with them their magnificent powers. The great demons of old did not wish to concern themselves with humans, they kept to themselves and now…” Myouga trailed off. “Your father found that those demons that did not find purpose in this world ceased to exist. As such, your father kept himself busy, amassing power for centuries, but even that was not enough to keep himself rooted in this world. He felt himself slipping away from existence, until he came to the aid of humans, and then he met your mother and wed with her, binding himself to this mortal realm.” 

“Fat lot of good that did him,” Inuyasha scoffed, feeling overwhelmed from all of this information. 

“Mmm, it actually _did_ do a lot of good, for himself and for the world. You see, because he _died_ in this realm, his energy, his power remained, still tethered to this plane, even if his body now resides in the Border of the Afterlife. That, too, is a realm tethered to this plane. Your father watched many great demons disappear, taking with them their power, diminishing this world, but by choosing to coexist with humans, your father found a purpose, and by having you, Inuyasha, he cemented his bloodlines, and his great power, in this world. You have met other such demons, haven’t you, Master Inuyasha? Jinenji, Shiori, their fathers, too, sought to live alongside humans and bind their power to the mortal realm.” 

Inuyasha swallowed unsure of what to say, of what to feel. This answered some questions but… “But why do I have to marry _Sesshoumaru_?!” 

“Ah, well… You see, that’s to keep the dog demon bloodlines pure. You might have noticed there are very few dog demons in the world, unlike say, the plethora of wolf demon tribes. Perhaps it was your father’s selfish pride that had him arrange the marriage between yourself and Lord Sesshoumaru… There were some things your father did that he could not be talked out of, and believe me, I tried.” 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “So helpful.” He sighed, drawing himself off of the ground. There were still questions lingering, but his head was hurting even more, and Inuyasha didn’t exactly want to have the _offspring_ conversation with Myouga and Toutousai. 

The night air was cool as Kilala took him back to the village, Sesshoumaru’s scent still lingering in the area, but it retreated as Inuyasha got closer, something that he was thankful for, at least, for a night. 

~ ~ ~

The morning sun crept up and Inuyasha sighed to himself after yet another night of poor rest. He jumped down from his tree, wandering around the village while it was still quiet, his mind giving him no peace. 

It had been a few days since he had seen Kagome, and while he still wasn’t quite ready to face her, to tell her what was going on, he went to the river and collected some fish to drop off at Kaede’s house before he wandered off toward Miroku and Sango’s home. 

People were starting to wake, fires burning, the scent of food being cooked wafting in the air. Inuyasha had to admit that things were rather peaceful in the village, since Naraku was gone, and there was some solace to be had in that. He drew in a deep breath, and barely, faintly, he could smell Sesshoumaru. 

It made the heat rise to his cheeks. And… 

Inuyasha swallowed hard, calming himself. Those were _not_ the kinds of thoughts he needed to be having this early in the day. 

He let himself into Miroku’s home, noticing that Sango was already gone, the twins apparently with her. 

“Ah, Inuyasha…” Miroku smiled up at him, moving to make room as he held Hisui in his arms. “Come for another visit, have you? I think Kinu and Gyokuto will be sad they missed you. They do so love playing with you,” Miroku said with a smile, playing with Hisui, making him giggle. 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Can’t say I’m gonna miss my ears being messed with all day.” 

“They mean well, Inuyasha. Give them some time, they’ll grow out of it.” Miroku smiled at him and Inuyasha just huffed, his ears twitching at the thought of the twins. 

Inuyasha had been hiding out at Miroku and Sango’s home for days now, disappearing inside before Kagome would wake up and find him. Though, he was fairly certain Kagome knew exactly where he was and was just giving him his space. 

He didn’t know if that was a good or a bad thing, but he just sighed, closing his eyes. Weariness settled over him, but he didn’t know if he could even fall asleep. 

“While Sango and I appreciate the company, and the help with the little ones, I think I have to ask why it is you keep coming around. Did you get into a fight with Kagome?” Miroku asked, looking down at Hisui as he slept. 

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, forcing one eye open as he tightened his arms across his chest. “It’s not Kagome…” At least, not yet… Inuyasha felt a lump forming in his throat as he thought about how he was going to possibly tell her that he had to… He growled at himself and Miroku gave him a sympathetic look. 

“If not for Kagome, what has you so troubled?” 

Inuyasha didn’t know if he could trust Miroku to keep his mouth shut, but… He didn’t really have anyone else to talk to and he wasn’t prepared to face Sesshoumaru yet, even as the days ticked on and the next full moon only grew closer and closer. 

“It’s…” Inuyasha started, attempting to swallow away the lump in his throat before he continued. “It has to do with marriage…” 

“Oh?” Miroku smiled at him, a gentleness in his eyes. “Are you thinking of asking Kagome, then?” 

Inuyasha winced, looking away as he fought back the nervous energy that threatened to overwhelm and compel him to flee out into the forest, where, no doubt, Sesshoumaru was waiting. 

“Inuyasha…” Miroku started with a quiet sigh. “I can see that something has been troubling you. It doesn’t seem like you’ve slept in days, and while I may not be as powerful as say, Kagome, I’m fairly certain I’ve noticed Sesshoumaru’s aura near the village, more than usual as of late.” 

“It’s not Kagome,” Inuyasha finally forced himself to say. Miroku was always too observant for his own good, instantly picking up on Sesshoumaru as the central issue. “And before I tell you anymore, you gotta swear not to tell anyone, and that _includes_ Sango, all right?” 

Miroku gave him a hard look, but Inuyasha wouldn’t budge, staring him down. “All right, all right,” Miroku conceded with a huff. “But in return, _you_ must promise me that you’ll tell Kagome what’s going on. It’s not fair to keep secrets from her, especially as she’s only been back for a few months.” 

“Hnnn…” Inuyasha didn’t need to be reminded of that. “I promise to tell Kagome, but I still gotta figure some things out…” 

“Mmm, I understand, and I promise, I won’t tell a soul.” 

Inuyasha still hesitated, but he took a deep breath. “My father… It turns out,” Inuyasha sighed, rubbing at his temple with one hand as he tried to find the right words. “My old man arranged a marriage for me, before he died…” 

“Uh-huh… Ah… I can see why this is causing you so much distress, especially considering Kagome’s return.” Miroku gave him a sympathetic look, and well, maybe he was the best person to talk to about this, considering all of the trouble Miroku had gotten himself into with betrothals before he married Sango. “And do you know to whom you are to be wed?” 

Inuyasha nodded. “Again, if you tell _anyone_ …” 

“Yes, yes, Inuyasha, I understand!” 

Inuyasha sighed. “Upon the night of the next full moon… I am to be married to…” He swallowed hard, his throat feeling tight and raw. “My father arranged for me to be wed to… Sesshoumaru.” 

“Uh…” Miroku looked startled, his mouth hanging open slightly and Inuyasha felt the impulse to just leave. And maybe never come back. “I confess, that is not.. exactly what I expected…” 

“You and me both,” Inuyasha huffed, settling back against the wall, feeling even more tired as he sat there. “My father wanted to keep the dog demon bloodlines pure, so he…” Inuyasha trailed off waving his hand in the air and Miroku nodded in understanding. 

“A loveless marriage is not exactly uncommon between those in power, but I can’t imagine that is something you want for yourself, with Sesshoumaru…” Miroku said, though maybe it was more of a question, with the way the monk looked at him. 

“Heh…” That was the question Inuyasha struggled with the most since his meeting with Sesshoumaru. Did he have feelings for his brother…? Feelings beyond wanting to punch him in his stupidly perfect face, at least. 

“And… Marriages between powerful clans, designed to create alliances, usually come with the assumption that children will be had, to strengthen the bond between clans…” 

Inuyasha groaned. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to talk about this with Miroku, but… Miroku was his only friend that had kids of his own so… “What’s it like, having kids?” 

“Mmm? Well…” Miroku scratched at the back of his head, seemingly at a loss. “My experience only comes from impregnat _ing_ , not being impregnated…” 

Inuyasha huffed, and _of course_ Miroku would go straight for _that_ topic. “I didn’t ask about that! Sesshoumaru’s my freaking brother!” 

Miroku shrugged with a chuckle. “Demons aren’t humans, and though you might straddle the line between both worlds being half demon, there are still aspects of the human world that don’t apply to you.” 

“What are you talking about? You’re not making any more sense than Myouga and Toutousai…” 

“Well… Take the tale of the kami Izanagi and his _sister_ , Izanami… They wed and she bore the islands of Japan and many other deities as well. There are other deities as well that are brother-sister pairs that mated.” 

“Okay, but you just said _sister_ and…” Inuyasha pursed his lips, unsure of how to go about any of this. 

“Of course, but Izanagi himself bore children, and while I cannot comment on how you and ah… Sesshoumaru shall…” Miroku cleared his throat, skipping the long drawn out. “I’m not sure how the ah… demon birds and the bees works, but… It’s not as if it’s impossible for two male demons to breed.” 

Inuyasha just huffed, feeling a bit small and defeated, and more confused than he had been before he decided to open up to Miroku. 

“Well, Inuyasha, as a man that, at one point in his life, asked one pretty woman after another to bear his child, I have to say… Sesshoumaru isn’t exactly unattractive. He’s certainly pretty enough to be mistaken for a woman.” 

“If he ever knows that you said that, I’m not going to stop him from ripping your tongue out.” Miroku smiled, and Inuyasha felt a little bit better. There was a lot left to figure out, and as anxious as it made him, Inuyasha knew that the next person he had to talk to was Sesshoumaru. 

~ ~ ~

“You took longer than I expected to seek me out…” Sesshoumaru’s voice was deep, almost inviting as he stood in a small clearing. The trees that surrounded them were tall, but they let in the moonlight just fine. The moon was something that Inuyasha was always aware of, and his time of weakness was approaching. 

But, it wasn’t the arrival of the new moon that had his nerves in knots… 

Inuyasha tried not to sigh and roll his eyes. Of course his stupid brother had been watching him, just waiting for this. The bastard actually looked pleased with himself! 

Which… that led to a lot of questions, a lot of questions that Inuyasha didn’t want to ask, but he wanted the answers. But… 

“Come now, little brother. Sneering at me won’t get you what you want.” Sesshoumaru was definitely pleased with himself, turning around, always so calm and graceful and… 

And maybe that was admirable. Maybe that was something that Inuyasha wished that he, himself, could possess but… 

That was neither here nor there. 

Inuyasha moved closer to his brother, unsure of what he should do, what he should say, where even to begin… 

And Sesshoumaru, of course, wasn’t going to be of any help, just standing there, his features back to emotionless, aloof, just as he always was. Was that comforting, or just more disconcerting, that Sesshoumaru seemed completely unphased by all of this? 

Inuyasha didn’t know, he didn’t know what to say or do, swallowing hard, trying to wet his dry mouth. Sesshoumaru didn’t move, and maybe he wasn’t as composed as he looked; that helped to calm Inuyasha’s fraying nerves and he eased himself closer to Sesshoumaru. 

“So…” Inuyasha started, avoiding his brother’s gaze, not really willing to look him in the eye at the moment. 

It was crazy how… comfortable? they had become, after so many years of fighting, trying to kill each other. Now they would just… bicker and banter, the threat of his brother’s murderous intentions faded, worn away. 

“Hnnn,” Sesshoumaru shifted, looking a bit more pensive now. Which of them would break the silence first? 

Inuyasha felt his patience evaporating, his temper starting to flare and run away from him. “Okay, you’ve got a lot of explaining to do, and I can only stay away from the village for so long before my friends start asking questions.” 

“Yes…” Sesshoumaru shifted again, his hair rustling the silk that adorned his body, every move he made so graceful, so effortless… 

Inuyasha was staring, he knew that, but he couldn’t help it. Certain thoughts had been tumbling around in his mind for days now, certain _ideals_ of what marriage entailed and… 

He blushed, shaking his head and drawing a raised brow from Sesshoumaru. 

“What is it that you wish to ask me, Inuyasha?” Sesshoumaru said, the vitriol he usually spat from speaking his name gone after so many years of struggle and turmoil between them. It still caught Inuyasha off guard sometimes. 

“Well…” Inuyasha huffed, looking away as he crouched himself down low, arms shoved in the flowing sleeves of his robe of the fire rat. “You’ve _clearly_ known about this since, I don’t know, forever? How nice of you to share with me…” 

Sesshoumaru shrugged, but there seemed to be a sadness in his eyes as he looked off into the sky. “As I stated before, it seemed to be of no consequence. First, your intentions of giving up our father’s noble blood, to become fully human for your priestess, it would have rendered the marriage agreement null. I left you to your devices with the woman and then… then you were all but gone, pinned to a tree by the priestess. Either way, it seemed as if the marriage pact was dissolved.” 

“Yeah well! I’m not gone!” Inuyasha felt bristled by the mention of Kikyou, of that day where _everything_ went horribly, horribly wrong. 

“Yes… Against all odds, you have survived. Despite all of my attempts, still, you are here, before me now,” Sesshoumaru said with affection in the tone of his voice, just a slight lifting of his lips that hinted at a smile. “You, my little brother, have proven to be quite strong… Much stronger than I ever could have imagined.” 

“That’s high praise coming from _you_.” Inuyasha felt the heat rising to his cheeks again. This was utter madness! They were… they were brothers! How could… But their being brothers didn’t seem to matter, not to Toutousai, Myouga, nor their stupid father that arranged this whole goddamn mess. 

Though… Even Miroku didn’t seem too bothered by the whole brother-marrying-brother thing. 

_‘Demons aren’t human…’_

He growled, digging his claws into his arm to keep himself from lashing out; it wouldn’t do well to start a fight with Sesshoumaru, it’s not like it was _really_ his fault any of this was happening, after all… 

“Mmm… I admit, when Father had passed, going to his certain doom to save you and your human mother… I was quite angry with him. I thought him weak, I thought him foolish. But I…” Sesshoumaru smiled to himself, closing his eyes as he gave a little shake of his head. “I was the one that was foolish, and I reviled at every lesson that our Father tried to teach me. I see the wisdom in his ways now.” 

Inuyasha huffed, digging his toes into the earth, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet. “I get it, you and everyone else think our father was so great and all that, but _I_ never knew him, so what does any of that have to do with anything?!” He was tired, frustrated, and sick of hearing about his father’s wisdom. 

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, narrowing them at Inuyasha and giving him a look over, that old, familiar look of irritation back. “One day, you might ask me about father and you might wish to know him, but I suppose that this is not that day.” 

The look that Sesshoumaru gave him had Inuyasha looking away, feeling like maybe he hurt his brother’s feelings a little bit, if that were even possible. “I’m… I’m sorry, I’m just…” 

Sesshoumaru waved his hand, silencing Inuyasha. “There is much to discuss tonight, I need not linger on… the more sentimental things.” 

“Okay it’s not like _you_ wanted this arrangement either, right?!” Inuyasha stood up quickly then, nearly hitting his head into Sesshoumaru’s chin, but his brother was always quick on his feet, moving out of the way before there was a collision. 

Sesshoumaru sighed, stepping back a bit more, to give them both their space. “After you were born, my mother summoned me and told me of our Father’s wishes. Upon your 200th year, you and I, we would be wed. I was aghast at her, angry, but she… seemed unconcerned with my feelings and more interested in fulfilling our father’s wishes.” 

Inuyasha’s ears twitched, his face feeling red again. “So… Your mom knew about this the whole time? Wasn’t she…” Inuyasha trailed off, waving his hand absentmindedly in the air before looking at his brother, pleading for help and understanding. 

“If you mean to ask, if my mother was jealous, no. She never bore ill-will to you or your mother. She… Has, on many occasions, mentioned our father’s interest in humans as… a bit strange, but it was never something that made her angry or vindictive.” 

That seemed even more strange to Inuyasha, considering how much hatred Sesshoumaru held for him. He would have figured Sesshoumaru’s mother was just as angry at Inu no Taisho for mating with a human. 

“Father used to say I had too much of my mother in me,” Sesshoumaru said with a sigh, looking off, not wanting to make direct eye contact again. 

Inuyasha didn’t know what to do or say, seeing Sesshoumaru so… open with him, almost vulnerable. It was almost too much, making his head spin and he swallowed hard to ground himself back in reality. There was… an undeniable attraction that Inuyasha felt for Sesshoumaru, and maybe it went back centuries or maybe it was new, he didn’t know, but he couldn’t say it was unpleasant. 

“My mother still holds a fondness for our father, even after all these centuries since his passing. She wishes to meet you, very soon.” 

Inuyasha swallowed again. “O-okay…” The idea of meeting his father’s first wife was… Inuyasha tried not to let his nervousness get the best of him. But that did give him some more questions. 

“Wh-what about Kagome?! What about Rin…?” Inuyasha felt desperation rising, the heat tinging his cheeks a dark pink. He couldn’t just abandon Kagome, not after she had returned to this era, unable to go back to her own time. 

“They… are human, and while I might hold affection for Rin, she… is human.” Sesshoumaru was unreadable again, the cold veneer falling over his feature again. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” 

Sesshoumaru sighed, coming over to Inuyasha, standing tall before him, his presence overwhelming, the heat radiating from his body intoxicating. “Our lives will not be so different after we’ve wed, Inuyasha. I do not deign to make so many impositions on your time or your life, and as such, I expect the same from you.” 

“Huh…?” 

Irritation was very apparent on his face as Sesshoumaru held his gaze. “We will come together when it is convenient for us, to bear children together, just as father intended, and then we shall go back to our lives as they are.” 

Inuyasha’s head was spinning, aghast at the implications he was being given. And did his brother actually say _bear children together_?! 

“Do not look so surprised, little brother. We are demons, we are not bound by the moralities of humanity. If you wish to stay with your human, then do so. And if, someday, Rin chooses to stay by my side…” Sesshoumaru trailed off. “Then I expect you will have no qualms should Rin join me at my side.” 

Inuyasha swallowed, trying to focus, trying to wrap his head around what was going on. And maybe he was still very pissed that his brother apparently knew all about this for centuries! But that… Inuyasha had to pick his battles at the moment, that much he knew, he knew he had to focus, to… To ask something he _really_ didn’t want to ask… 

“You… You said… Children… H-how are we gonna have children together…? I can’t just get pregnant, you know!” Inuyasha felt the heat nearly searing his face, his head spinning, his ears twitching, too aware of every sound now as Sesshoumaru shifted, the silk of his kimono gliding against itself, brushing against his skin and armour. 

Sesshoumaru shrugged. “It’s possible for you to get pregnant, just as it is possible for me to be impregnated. I don’t much care which of us bears a child, Inuyasha.” 

Inuyasha was left spinning at that, confused, his ears twitching and hot, his cheeks flushed. “So… you… Uh…” He didn’t dare put it into words. 

“Yes, I expect on our wedding night to consummate.”

The world spun and Inuyasha’s heart thumped in his chest as Sesshoumaru closed what little distance there was between them. A warm hand caressed his cheek and Inuyasha leaned into the touch, groaning softly. 

They were so close and Inuyasha knew his face was bright red. Sesshoumaru bent his head, sharing the same air as he breathed out. “May I…?” 

The air constricted in Inuyasha’s lungs, all of the thoughts he had been trying to contain since learning of the arranged marriage bursting forth in a great flood. “Y-yeah,” Inuyasha stuttered out and as their lips met, his eyes fluttered shut on their own. 

It was chaste and fleeting, their first kiss in the forest. Sesshoumaru pulled away, taking his warmth, his imposing presence, and his intoxicating scent, leaving Inuyasha with a longing for more. 

~ ~ ~ 

The night of the new moon was upon him, and it made him nervous, especially as his senses started to leave him. His hearing faded, his eyesight weakened, and then… His sense of smell diminished and he could no longer pick up Sesshoumaru’s scent. 

It left him feeling vulnerable and exposed, much more than it usually did. 

He sighed as he walked through the village, his hair still white, but it wouldn’t be long before his hair turned black, rendering him completely human for the night. 

The walk to Kaede’s house seemed to take forever and Inuyasha ignored the way his bare feet ached as he stepped on stones and pebbles. His heart raced, threatening to beat right out of his chest, but he knew that he had to do this, to talk with Kagome. He had promised Miroku and he owed it to Kagome. 

He just… was a little bit afraid of what Kagome’s reaction might be, once he told her… 

Kaede’s home was just a few paces away and as he looked up, he found himself staring at Kagome. She was out of breath, her cheeks flushed, like she had been running. 

“Inuyasha! There you are!” 

Was she looking for him…? He frowned, but didn’t say anything, digging his dulled claws into his palm as he looked at her. 

“We were looking everywhere for you, since it’s the night of the new moon. I know Naraku is gone but… You can’t just go wandering off on nights like this!” 

The heat rose to his cheeks, and he knew that she was correct, but he still felt surly all the same. He hated feeling weak, powerless. Even after all that he went through, after all of the strength and power he had amassed… 

Still he was nothing more than human, once every cycle of the moon. It was frustrating, and maybe it didn’t really matter right now. 

“S-sorry about that just…” He sighed and Kagome came up to him, still breathing a bit heavily. “I just lost track of the time.” 

She smiled at him, brushing his hair from his face. He could tell it was black now, his claws gone, his ears no longer dog-like. “It’s okay, I’m just glad that I was able to find you before it got too late.” 

“Can…” Inuyasha started, his palms itching. “Can we go somewhere and talk? It’s about that arrangement I told you my father made…” 

“O-oh, sure! Just…” She pursed her lips, looking around. “Just let me get my bow and arrows, just in case, all right?” 

“Heh… You’re one to chide me for not making it back to the village in time for the new moon, you didn’t even have your weapons with you!” 

“Oh hush,” Kagome waved her hand at him, going into Kaede’s home. He could hear them chattering as he stood outside. Inuyasha heard his name spoken, Kagome probably letting Kaede know that he had been found and not to worry. 

The jangling of Miroki’s staff pulled Inuyasha’s attention away from inside the hut and he looked to see Miroku running up to him. He smiled, putting a hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder, a wordless expression of his relief. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Kagome already gave me an earful. Can’t just go wandering off whenever I feel like it.” 

Miroku could only give him a breathy laugh as he still fought for air. “And… What of our promise…?” 

Inuyasha bristled, feeling the hair standing up on the back of his neck. “Tonight. Gonna tell Kagome tonight… Figure now’s as good a time as any…” He looked away, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Kagome might just surprise you, my friend,” Miroku whispered, patting him on the shoulder again. 

“Yeah…?” Inuyasha didn’t want to appear hopeful, but… 

“Mmm… We’ve all been through a lot together, and well, demons aren’t—” 

“Demons aren’t human, I got it, I got it. Why does everyone keep saying that…” Inuyasha sulked and Miroku just squeezed his shoulder with a smile. 

“It’s true, though, and Kagome knows it. Share with her your true heart, Inuyasha, it is the only way that you can move forward without regret.” Inuyasha grumbled and Miroku squeezed his shoulder again, but he was right. 

Kagome returned with her bow in hand and quiver slung over her shoulder. “Miroku!” She smiled and it warmed Inuyasha’s heart. He hadn’t realized how much he had missed her, when she went back to her own time. All that time they spent together, fighting together to defeat Naraku and then… She was gone. 

“I’m glad to see that you two found one another, ” Miroku said with a sly look in his eye. “I’ll be heading home now.” He turned to part with a nod of his head. 

“Let Sango know we found Inuyasha, okay?” Kagome called after him. 

“Of course!” Miroku answered back with a wave of his hand before continuing on into the darkness. 

A breeze blew and Inuyasha felt a bit chilled, though it might have been more from the loss of his senses rather than it being cold. 

“So uh…” Kagome said after a few moments. “Do you know where you’d like to go, so that we can talk?” 

He hadn’t really considered that, and he didn’t want to wander away too far, but, nor did he want anyone to happen upon them and overhear their conversation. “Uh…” He stalled for a moment more, looking over his shoulder. “I like the forest…?” 

“Okay,” Kagome said with a nod, taking his arm in hers and leading him off towards the edge of the forest, near the Bone-Eaters Well. 

The Sacred Tree was there and they both stopped to look up at it. Inuyasha’s eyes were fixed on the large scar on the tree, where Inuyasha had been pinned for fifty years, all but gone from the world… 

It seemed a fitting place for this conversation. 

“It’s crazy isn’t it?” Kagome said, breaking the silence as she released Inuyasha’s arm and went up to the tree. 

“What is?” He felt defensive, but he wanted to hear what she had to say. 

“Not even five years ago, this is where you and I first met.” She turned back to him with a smile and he felt his heart flutter. 

It was a feeling he was coming to realize that he felt for more than just Kagome. 

“Yeah…” The wind ghosted over them again and Inuyasha sighed, sitting down first. Kagome followed him, tugging at her hakama and collars, probably still getting used to wearing her priestess robes. 

“So… What did you find out?” The curiosity on Kagome’s face didn’t help to ease Inuyasha’s apprehension but he sighed all the time, digging his blunt nails into his knees. 

“I just… I don’t want you to take it the wrong way and get mad at me.” He pouted and Kagome gave him a sympathetic look. 

“I suppose that’s fair. I wasn’t… exactly fair to you, about Kikyou…” 

Inuyasha looked at her, their gazes locked. “I… I care about you Kagome, and I don’t want what I have to tell you to change… us…” 

“But you think it will…?” She looked sad, and it made his heart clench. 

“I don’t know… But I can’t just keep this from you so… Uh…” He scratched the back of his head, letting another breeze settle over him, scented only with wildflowers and earth. “I just want to st-start out by saying I didn’t know about this, b-but my father…” He let out a sigh and Kagome nodded at him, she was tense, that much he could see. “My father made an arrangement, before I was born, and well… It… It was a marriage… arrangement… To keep the dog demon bloodlines pure…” 

He braced himself for Kagome to yell at him, maybe even hit him, but her temper never came. In its place, Inuyasha felt her hand slipping into his own. 

“Inuyasha… Please look at me…” she whispered and Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, their gazes locking again. “I’m not… I’m not mad at you, but…” She shrugged, looking off at the sky for a moment. “Is that why Sesshoumaru has been around so much? Is he going to take you to your bride…?” 

“Not exactly,” Inuyasha huffed out. “It’s… complicated.” 

“Well, do you even know who you’re supposed to marry…?” Inuyasha nodded, biting his bottom lip, unsure of how he was going to tell her. “And…?” 

He winced, shifting and uncomfortable as his entire body prickled with heat and unease. “It’s… Uh…” His face felt hot and he knew he must have been as red as the robes of the firerat that he wore. Kagome’s eyes pleaded with him and with one more wince, he steadied himself to continue. “It’s… Sesshoumaru…” 

“E-excuse me…?” Kagome uttered after a few moments. She was still blinking, her jaw dropped slightly until she finally seemed to understand. “Your… Your father… betrothed you to _Sesshoumaru_?!” Inuyasha nodded and Kagome was quiet for another moment or two. “And you said keep the bloodlines pure? Did your father expect you to be a girl…? I don’t… understand…” 

“That’s what I said! But Myouga, and Toutousai, _and_ Sesshoumaru all said it didn’t matter if I was born a boy or girl!” 

Kagome began to laugh and Inuyasha was taken off guard, but she really didn’t seem angry or upset. “Jinenji’s mother mentioned something not very long ago, something about two male demons mating with each other. I didn’t think much of it, it’s not like it’s unusual for the samurai to take male lovers, but…” 

“Are… are you really not mad at me, Kagome?” 

“No, I’m not angry with you, Inuyasha. I’m… sad, because I really do care for you but…” There were tears welling in her eyes and Inuyasha felt his chest growing tight. 

“S-Sesshoumaru said…” The words caught in his throat as Kagome looked at him with her big, dark eyes. “Sesshoumaru said that… that he would… Uh…” She was expecting him to continue and Inuyasha took a deep breath, still holding her hand, steadying himself. “Sesshoumaru mentioned that well… Demons tend to take… more… than one mate, so… And-and he specifically said i-if I wanted to stay with you, then… I should…” 

Her smile made Inuyasha’s heart flutter and he was reminded of his kiss with Sesshoumaru. There was a lot to figure out, but at least, Kagome still wanted to be with him. Which reminded him… 

“And Sesshoumaru… He said that if Rin still wants to be by his side when she grows up, then…” He trailed off and Kagome smiled, moving closer to him. 

“Jinenji’s mother also brought that up… I wonder if she was trying to prepare me for this?” Kagome whispered. There were still tears in her eyes, but she looked happy. “Demons and humans—” 

“I swear, if you say that ‘humans and demons are different’, I’m gonna scream. I’m sick of hearing that!” Inuyasha fumed and Kagome just smiled at him. 

“Well… I’m hoping that Sesshoumaru has told Rin about this as well… I couldn’t bear to see her upset over this, she cares so much about Sesshoumaru.” 

“I wouldn't doubt that he told her ages ago and she’s just fine with it… Sesshoumaru can do no wrong in her eyes.” Inuyasha huffed, but he did care about Rin too and didn’t want to see her hurt or upset over this arranged marriage. 

“Hold me for awhile, beneath the Sacred Tree?” She asked and Inuyasha couldn’t refuse, pulling Kagome into his arms. He didn’t know what lay in store for Kagome and himself, but, for the moment, he felt content and slipped off to sleep easily, for the first time in days. 

When the sun rose and Inuyasha’s hair was white once more, his extraordinary senses had returned to him and he could once more smell Sesshoumaru’s scent in the breeze. It gave him a sense of comfort and safety as he and Kagome made their way back to the village. It was nice to actually feel rested, after so many sleepless nights. 

And maybe having gotten a good night’s rest made it a bit easier to endure the teasing from his friends, as he told them about his betrothal to Sesshoumaru… 

Shippou definitely did deserve that big lump on his head though, and nothing was going to change Inuyasha’s mind on that. 

~ ~ ~ 

In the days that followed Inuyasha’s confession to Kagome, another scent had begun to catch Inuyasha’s attention. It was something that he had smelled once, years ago, when he and his friends had seen Sesshoumaru in his demon form alongside another dog demon in the sky. The fact that Sesshoumaru wasn’t reacting to the scent in a hostile manner told Inuyasha it was probably Sesshoumaru’s mother… 

That was not really someone he thought he would ever need to meet… Or someone that he had even considered to exist, really. Inuyasha sometimes wondered if Sesshoumaru had just sprung forth from their father’s loins, fully formed, fully arrogant, too good to ever need nursing or bathing or growing. 

Heh… 

Inuyasha knew that he was nervous, and it wasn’t helped when a few days later, that scent became so strong it was nearly overwhelming, hanging high in the air. 

Shippou began asking what it was, but Inuyasha didn’t want to answer him, and then… 

Sesshoumaru appeared and Inuyasha knew that it was time for him to go. 

And go he did. 

The full moon was less than a week away, and Inuyasha sighed, tense. 

His friends still seemed to have some reservations and their chatter made his ears twitch as he followed after his bastard of a brother but… 

Heh. Inuyasha had to consider that maybe _he_ was the bastard all along, considering just who he was about to meet. 

“Have you told them?” Sesshoumaru asked, never looking at him as they walked away from the village. 

“Che… Of course I told them! I wasn’t hardly going to go and get married to my _brother_ behind their backs! They’d never forgive me, if I didn’t say something…” And he was definitely going to need all of their support, if any of his suspicions were correct about what was about to happen… 

Sesshoumaru looked back at him at that, a fleeting expression of concern. “I have told Rin as well. She gives her blessings.” 

Inuyasha was a bit shocked by that, by the cold indifference of Sesshoumaru’s tone. “And… She’s not like… mad, is she?” 

“Of course not. She…” Sesshoumaru made a small sound in the back of his throat, stopping in the middle of a clearing some distance from the village. “She trusts me, and I would never betray her trust.” 

“So… now what?” Inuyasha looked up at the sky. The scent of the other dog demon was very strong where they stood, but he couldn’t see anything other than the clouds hovering high above. 

“My mother wishes to meet with you now,” Sesshoumaru whispered to him, grabbing him by the arm and pulling Inuyasha off balance, making him cry out very indignantly. 

“Hey, watch it!” Inuyasha growled and Sesshoumaru just huffed, pulling him closer. 

“You will not be able to reach my mother’s castle on your own, come closer to me…” 

Sesshoumaru wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at the sky, far away. Inuyasha followed his gaze and as the clouds cleared, he could see something, very high up. He gulped. If Sesshoumaru decided to drop him, he’d be severely injured, at the very least… 

And even though Sesshoumaru had seemed very calm and resigned… Well, maybe not resigned? Inuyasha couldn’t tell, but there was definitely an undercurrent of hesitation from Sesshoumaru about this wedding. Which! Yeah! Sesshoumaru damn well should be nervous! 

But none of that really mattered as they landed, Inuyasha taking in the sheer size of this castle that floated in the sky. 

“We might be here a few days, as my mother makes arrangements for the wedding.” Sesshoumaru didn’t seem too pleased with that, giving a slight huff as he walked past a throne, completely ignoring it as he let himself into the main castle. “I shall send Jaken to let the others know of this, if you wish.” 

“Uh, y-yeah…” It was the sort of thoughtful gesture that he never conceived his brother having, and it had Inuyasha’s heart warming as he was led further into the castle. 

“Ah…” A woman sat upon a throne, surrounded by furs, much like Sesshoumaru’s. She bore a striking resemblance to Sesshoumaru, and it made him wonder what their father looked like. “My dear son brings you to me, at last.” 

“Mother please…” Sesshoumaru sighed, his arms crossed across his chest. He actually looked a bit… annoyed? “He’ll think you wish to eat him.” 

Inuyasha couldn’t help feeling a bit amused by that. 

“Come closer, I wish to see you better,” she whispered and Inuyasha looked to Sesshoumaru, unsure of what he should do. 

But, of course, Sesshoumaru was back to his cold and indifferent self, giving him very little encouragement. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stepped forward, slightly worried that maybe she would try to eat him, but as he approached, she merely cooed at him. 

“Ah… You have your father’s eyes. Much more than my son does, he takes after me rather closely, wouldn’t you say?” She smiled, and her affection seemed genuine. 

Well, that was something that Inuyasha certainly couldn’t deny. But her demeanor seemed much more affectionate and warm than Sesshoumaru’s… 

“So… As you _ought_ to know by now, Inu no Taisho’s great dog demon sons are to be wed, come the next full moon, and it is my duty to ensure his wishes are carried out. Though I think it is important that you know _why_ it is your father wished for this arrangement.” She paused, giving them both a moment and Inuyasha felt himself getting impatient, but Sesshoumaru didn’t seem bothered. “You see, your father, the greatest of all the dog demons, came to realize something very important: many of the ancient demons had started to vanish from this world, taking with them their greatness and power, leaving the world diminished. Your father discovered that by finding something that tethered us demons to this world, our spirits and powers would remain, even in death.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Inuyasha interrupted her, losing his patience. “Myouga and Toutousai already told me all of this.” 

Sesshoumaru shot him a look of severe annoyance, but his mother just chuckled. “You really are just like your father, Inuyasha…” She smiled and Sesshoumaru huffed. “But there are few of us great dog demons left, and while your father, nor I, would ask you not to take _other_ mates, it is your duty to bear at least one child together, to continue the line.”

“Duty?” Inuyasha scoffed. 

“Mmm…” She cooed, giving him a stern look that had Inuyasha shirking back. “It is very important for you and my son to conceive a child. Though, I will make no constraints on when it is that you two do that.” 

Inuyasha didn’t like the looks she was giving them and Sesshoumaru made an irritated noise. “Is that all you need from us, Mother?” 

She waved her hand at him, a sly look on her face. “Yes, my dear son… Go make yourselves _comfortable_ with one another.” 

Sesshoumaru made another noise, but seemed to ignore her comment and bade Inuyasha to follow him down one of the many hallways of the castle. 

“These are my quarters,” Sesshoumaru whispered to him. “Though, it would appear my mother has allowed her own tastes to spill over into my quarters in my absence.”

“Is… Is your mother our father’s sister, by any chance…” Inuyasha asked, following his brother into a large, separated wing of the palace. There were gardens outside the thin walls, the sound of running water and birds, but… It still felt confining and foreign to him. 

“I don’t know, and it doesn’t much matter to me,” Sesshoumaru said with a shrug. 

“Sorry I asked…” Inuyasha huffed. He didn’t know why he had to spend the night in this place, but he didn’t really feel like he had any right to argue, either. 

All of this luxury… It was foreign to him while at the same time reminding him of when he was little, growing up in his mother’s castle. As soon as she had died, however, he had lived out in the forests. 

“I don’t much care for it, either…” Sesshoumaru whispered and Inuyasha just stared at him. “My mother enjoys her castle, but I…” He winced and Inuyasha thought he understood. The forest just felt more like home. 

“I gotta ask, with all of this space, why are we sharing a room…” Not that Inuyasha wanted to be on his own or anything in an unfamiliar place but… It was definitely weird. 

“Are you opposed to the idea of consummating our marriage?” Sesshoumaru asked, in that casual tone of his that had Inuyasha thrown for a loop. 

“N-no…” It was something that was constantly in the back of his mind, ever since Sesshoumaru brought it up but… It all seemed too nebulous and tenuous of an idea for Inuyasha to… actually fathom. 

“We were always destined for this, Inuyasha…” Sesshoumaru whispered, shrugging away his mokomoko, his fingers quick on the silk ties that held his armour to his body. 

Inuyasha didn’t know what to do, just watching as his brother, _his freakin’ brother_ , was pulling at the fine silks on his body, disrobing himself. 

“Wh-what are you…” Inuyasha felt his heart beating, his blood rushing down low. And although they might have been brothers, Inuyasha couldn’t deny, not entirely, that he was intrigued. 

“When I take you in consummation of our wedding, I do not wish for you to be fumbling and blushing. Come here…” Sesshoumaru gestured for him and Inuyasha hesitated, his heart trying to climb up his throat before he swallowed it back down and complied. 

Sesshoumaru was tall, imposing, somehow _more so_ with his fur settled on the bed and his armour discarded. His chest was bared, white hakama pooled at their feet and Inuyasha tried not to stare, but he couldn’t look at his brother’s face. 

“Does this body displease you…?” Sesshoumaru asked, his voice soft, casual, far, far too casual, and it made Inuyasha’s nerve fray even further. 

“Why do you have to keep talking…” 

“Then look at me, Inuyasha…” 

Inuyasha didn’t think that Sesshoumaru could ever speak his name so sweetly, but here he was and Inuyasha was looking up, letting himself be drawn into a kiss. He groaned, just a simple press of lips and as he felt Sesshoumaru about to retreat, Inuyasha dug his claws into fine silk, forcing them to remain together as Inuyasha worked up the nerve to open his mouth. 

Sesshoumaru did the same, the kiss melting into something else, something far more intimate and Inuyasha groaned. He pressed himself harder against his brother’s body, letting his hands wander, his claws catching on sensitive flesh that made Sesshoumaru gasp. Inuyasha liked that and he did it again, taking advantage of his brother’s momentary surprise, slipping his tongue in. 

Long fingers tangled themselves in Inuyasha’s hair, the kiss deepening, Sesshoumaru taking control, showing Inuyasha just how he liked to be kissed. It was dizzying, exhilarating and as they parted, Inuyasha felt himself pulsing between his thighs, his cock throbbing to be free. 

Sesshoumaru smirked at him, taking his warmth away as he laid himself out on the bed before Inuyasha in invitation. 

“My wedding gift to you is this… This night, where you are allowed to explore my body with all of your curiosity. To touch me as you please.” 

Inuyasha’s heart thumped, his pulled at his clothing, wishing to be free of his robe of the firerat, letting it all fall to the floor until he was left in his just under robe. Trepidation threatened to stall him, but he swallowed it away, setting one knee on the bed, finding it less solid than he expected as he lowered his weight on it. 

“Th-this bed is weird…” Inuyasha was used to sleeping on floors, in trees, against the ground, and this… Being raised off the floor was unfamiliar, especially as the wooden platform creaked and rocked slightly. 

“Mmm… It is from the Mainland… My mother enjoys things such as this, but I could care less. Now…” Sesshoumaru settled himself into the bedding and his mokomoko. His kimono hung to his hips loosely, his chest almost completely bared. He lifted one of his legs, the silk sliding off his thighs, revealing things that made Inuyasha’s breath catch in his breast. “Come here…” 

There was less hesitation this time, Inuyasha letting his body cover Sesshoumaru’s. They kissed again and Sesshoumaru groaned, openly, and Inuyasha didn’t hesitate to slip his tongue in this time. Sesshoumaru rolled his hips, opening his thighs and Inuyasha found himself between his brother’s legs. He gasped out as claws ran down his back, up his neck, Sesshoumaru fisting the thick hair at the base of Inuyasha’s skull. 

“I want you to take me…” Sesshoumaru whispered, licking his lips as they broke apart to breath. His eyes were half-lidded, the reddish-pink above his lashes showing more prominently. 

Before Inuyasha could respond, Sesshoumaru was shifting, then pulling in for another kiss, one that was much more rushed, full of nipping bites and half-swallowed groans. 

“Hurry!” Sesshoumaru gasped out, breaking the kiss once more. 

Inuyasha stuttered and Sesshoumaru grinned at him, pushing him away slightly. He looked down, finding that Sesshoumaru was laying on his arm awkwardly, his clawed fingers slipping in and out of his hole, already slicked. 

“This is your gift… And I shall take you, in consummation of our marriage.” 

The world wanted to spin out from Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru was there, keeping him grounded. He felt something warm and slick on his cock and Inuyasha looked down to see his brother’s other hand grasping him, jerking him with oiled fingers. 

“Ah-ah, S-Sesshoumaru!” Inuyasha gasped, feeling out of control, already on the brink of spilling, and as he tried to stop his brother, Sesshoumaru just growled at him, quickening the movement of his hand. Inuyasha stood no chance, his eyes screwed shut as a great wave of pleasure crashed through him. He dug his claws into Sesshoumaru’s shoulder, crying out as he felt himself spilling hot seed over Sesshoumaru’s chest and abdomen. 

“So eager…” Sesshoumaru teased, pulling him in for a kiss and Inuyasha could scarcely find enough air to keep from passing out. The kisses turned languid, and as Inuyasha found his composure, he pulled away from Sesshoumaru, his face red, perhaps a bit annoyed. 

“You said!” He wiped his chin with the back of his hand and Sesshoumaru just gave him an amused look. 

“You are plenty young…” Sesshoumaru smirked, returning his hand to the juncture of Inuyasha’s thighs, pulling at his sac, nuzzling his fingers between his thighs, and Inuyasha, for all of his irritation but moments before, found himself enraptured as his cock swelled back to full hardness. “Now… Let’s see if you can last longer this time…” 

Inuyasha growled at him and Sesshoumaru looked amused, even as he laid further back, opening his thighs. The air caught in Inuyasha’s breast again as he let his eyes wander. Sesshoumaru pushed his kimono further out of the way, so that nothing would be obscured and Inuyasha’s cock throbbed in response. 

“Hurry now…” Sesshoumaru whispered, and Inuyasha picked up on a hint of desperation. He swallowed hard, taking his cock in hand as he leaned forward. 

He didn’t really know what he was doing but as Sesshoumaru urged him onwards, he pressed the tip of his cock to Sesshoumaru’s oiled hole. He was met with resistance and he gave a frustrated sound, but Sesshoumaru grabbed him by the hip, pulling him forward until Inuyasha felt himself starting to slip inside. 

They both gasped as Inuyasha’s length sunk in. Sesshoumaru’s eyes were shut, his head turned to the side as he was filled. Inuyasha dug his claws into mokomoko, pushing himself inside as deep as he could and Sesshoumaru seemed to hum in approval. 

He began to move, Sesshoumaru canting his hips in wordless approval. For all of Sesshoumaru’s chiding, for all of his control, Inuyasha didn’t think that either of them would last very long. 

Sesshoumaru pulled at him, his claws leaving marks up and down Inuyasha’s back as they moved together. The air was hot between them and Sesshoumaru pulled him for a kiss every few strokes, before pushing him away so that he might moan. 

Inuyasha felt the pleasure building, and he was certain he would be spilling again. Sesshoumaru seemed to sense this, smirking at him as he tightened himself around Inuyasha’s cock, moving against him, in rhythm with each thrust that Inuyasha gave to him. 

They undulated together, writhing, until, much to Inuyasha’s surprise, Sesshoumaru was throwing himself back, arching and crying out as he spasmed. Hot seed hit Inuyasha in the chest as he quickened his pace. He felt himself throbbing, mouth opened as he fought to breathe. 

Inuyasha threw his head back with a shout, spilling for the second time. It felt more intense, his hips moving in rough thrusts and circles, until he had no more strength. He collapsed on top of his brother, dazed, groaning softly. He wondered if Sesshoumaru would push him off, dump him on the floor but… 

Clawed fingers carded through his hair, pulling him up for one more open mouthed kiss that couldn’t last nearly long enough, as the two had exhausted themselves. 

~ ~ ~ 

The morning came and Sesshoumaru’s warmth lingered on Inuyasha’s skin, even as he was alone in the room. He dressed in silence, aching and throbbing a bit. It wasn’t… unpleasant, Inuyasha decided, running his fingers over the healing claw marks. They would be little more than welts once the sun was high in the sky. 

Sesshoumaru joined him while Inuyasha was still pulling on his robe of the firerat. His eyes seemed softer, and Inuyasha tried not to blush, but it was futile as his brother stood before him, fussing with the collars of his under robe, straightening everything out, letting his long fingers caress over the lingering marks on Inuyasha’s neck. 

“I have talked my mother out of a public consummation ritual…” Sesshoumaru spoke at last, voice even and calm, still touching Inuyasha. 

“W-what?!” he sputtered and Sesshoumaru shrugged. His face felt hot and he wanted to punch his brother, but he kept his fists at his sides, fuming. 

“You ought to be thanking me, she was rather intent,” Sesshoumaru said, with the barest hint of a smile. 

Inuyasha looked away, his face flushing for an entirely different. “Oh yeah? And how would you like to be thanked?” 

“Mmm…” Sesshoumaru seemed to consider his options before gently using his claws to turn Inuyasha’s head, tipping his chin upward. “I think a kiss shall suffice…” 

His heart thumped as he nodded his head, pushing himself upwards until his lips met Sesshoumaru’s. It was chaste, fleeting, just like the first time in the forest, and over all too quickly. 

“The full moon isn’t for another few days… Do you wish that I would return you to the village until then?” Sesshoumaru asked and Inuyasha huffed. “I will not be staying, however. There is… a limit to my patience and being in my mother’s castle.” 

Inuyasha wasn’t sure if he wanted to go back to the village, but he also didn’t want to be left in the palace with just Sesshoumaru’s mother in the days leading up to the wedding rituals. 

“Take me back…” 

Sesshoumaru took him back to the village, his hand lingering as they parted. 

Miroku was in the fields and greeted him as Inuyasha made his way toward the village. 

“So… What’s Sesshoumaru’s mother like, then?” Miroku asked and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Of course that would be the first thing he asked… 

“Just like Sesshoumaru, only more talkative,” he sighed. 

“Oh?” 

“They practically look like twins. If she had her hair down, I’d have a hard time telling Sesshoumaru apart from his mother…” Sesshoumaru really did bear a startling resemblance to his mother, it was almost uncanny. 

“Interesting…” Miroku whispered and Inuyasha was reminded of his talk with him a few days ago. Despite being married, Miroku still had a perverse and wandering mind. 

“Yeah well, you’ll get to see for yourself soon. She said I could invite my friends, so…” 

~ ~ ~ 

The night of the full moon approached and Inuyasha was left feeling apprehensive. Again, Sesshoumaru came for him and took him to his mother’s palace in the sky. Everything was moving so quickly and Inuyasha was filled with a great pit of dread as he was hurried into the palace by servants, but Sesshoumaru’s mother was… very kind and that was still throwing him off. 

She supplied all of the silks, all of the things that they needed. Sesshoumaru seemed disinterested, for the most part, in all of his mother’s fussing and preparations. Inuyasha didn’t know what to make of that, but he thought maybe the both of them felt just as resigned as the other about the whole affair. 

Really, it seemed like this entire wedding was for Sesshoumaru’s mother more than it was for them, at this point. 

Sesshoumaru had become more aloof as the preparations went on. Inuyasha scarcely had an idea of what was going on. He was pulled around by attendants, bathed, tutted at when he complained, pushed into clothing, spun around, and fretted at until he was deemed ready. 

Sesshoumaru had been separated from him for most of the day, probably off having the same treatment. That brought a little smile to Inuyasha’s face as he thought about Sesshoumaru being fussed over just as he was. 

And then… The time came, when they were standing together, before Sesshoumaru’s mother. Words were being spoken at him, and he knew what he was supposed to say, but it was all still so foreign, everything moving too fast. He was afraid of messing up, it felt like he was falling, just waiting for the crash into earth, the pain, the humiliation but… 

Never did that come, and then, Sesshoumaru was pulling him over, caressing his cheek and… 

Sesshoumaru bent down, pressing his lips to Inuyasha’s. 

Inuyasha felt himself flushing, stunned, startled, but he reacted, pressing back into Sesshoumaru, letting his eyes flutter shut, and maybe a small groan of frustration escaped his lips as Sesshoumaru pulled back, ending the chaste kiss all too quickly. 

Sesshoumaru’s mother looked upon them with joy, announcing that they were wed. 

Inuyasha’s head was spinning, he felt like he was about to collapse, and Sesshoumaru must have sensed it, taking pity on him as he grabbed Inuyasha by the arm, pulling him over to the banquet that was laid out. 

There, his friends were waiting. He’d completely forgotten that they were there! 

He flushed a deep red upon seeing them, especially as they watched him walk in while Sesshoumaru held his hand! 

He was tempted to fling himself off of the floating castle and just crash to earth, letting himself die that way. That would be fine, wouldn’t it…? 

But as the night went on, and seeing that his friends weren’t upset or weirded out, well… That got him to relax. Well, so long as he didn’t think about the next part of the night, that is… 

Because Sesshoumaru was definitely intent on… on consummating the marriage. 

Yeah… 

Inuyasha stuffed his face with food, trying to ignore any and all thoughts that ran that way. 

Rin was fawning over Sesshoumaru, and that seemed to give a flush to Sesshoumaru. 

All of this was too surreal, but… 

Inuyasha felt a welling of happiness in his breast as he looked around the banquet, seeing everyone enjoying themselves, even his jerk of a brother. 

His… _husband_ of a brother, now, he supposed. 

That was definitely going to take a lot of getting used to. 

The night wound down, and Inuyasha knew what was going to happen, but still, as Sesshoumaru led him away from the banquet, to lewd cheers from Miroku that had him rolling his eyes, even as he heard Miroku getting smacked in the face by both Sango and Kagome. 

“Don’t make him nervous, jeez!” Inuyasha could hear Kagome say, and that… that definitely made Inuyasha more nervous. 

He just wanted to bury his face in mokomoko and never come out… 

~ ~ ~ 

They were back in Sesshoumaru’s quarters, surrounded by lavish silks and furs. They might have already, _technically_ , had their first time together in this room but… Inuyasha felt no small amount of hesitation and he pulled at Sesshoumaru’s arm, getting him to turn around. 

“H-hey…” He looked away, not wanting to see the irritation and frustration on his brother’s face. “Can… Could we maybe… could we go down to the forest, for this…? I don’t…” 

The palace was nice, that was for sure, but it just wasn’t… It didn’t feel _right_ to Inuyasha. 

Sesshoumaru looked at him for a moment, considering him before he let out a small breath, as if he’d been holding his breath. “Yes, that… that sounds much nicer, actually.” 

Inuyasha grinned, letting Sesshoumaru pull him along after he grabbed a few pelts from the bedding his mother had laid out for them. 

The air was much cooler than in the palace, a lot less stuffy, and while there was an element of being exposed, it just felt… Safer to Inuyasha. 

Sesshoumaru seemed to be more relaxed, too, as he laid out the furs for them in a clearing, surrounded by trees. 

It would be so much nicer to… to… Inuyasha felt his face growing hot as he fought to find the right words for this… 

_Consummate_ their wedding in the forest, the place he had spent his entire life. 

They found themselves on the pelts, in the grass, nude and writhing before either of them could stop themselves. It was Inuyasha’s turn to spread his thighs and he did so, a blush coming over him so intense it felt like his face was on fire as he nuzzled into mokomoko draped around him. 

“Relax, Inuyasha…” Sesshoumaru whispered to him, covering Inuyasha’s body with his own, pressing kisses to his face and neck. 

That was easy for Sesshoumaru to say… Inuyasha still didn’t really know what it was he was supposed to be doing, but… 

As Sesshoumaru kissed him, touched him, he felt a bit more at ease. At least, until he felt sharp claws at his entrance, and oiled as they were, Inuyasha still felt anxious and vulnerable. 

Sesshoumaru started out slow, circling his fingers around Inuyasha’s entrance, making sure he was well slicked, and just when Inuyasha thought he would be breached, Sesshoumaru backed his fingers off. 

It was nearly maddening and Inuyasha broke away from Sesshoumaru’s kiss, pouting up at him. “I’m not…” Inuyasha started, but he didn’t know what he was trying to say. 

Sesshoumaru smirked, kissing him quickly once more. “Have patience…” he whispered, coating his fingers with more oil, returning them to tease at Inuyasha’s hole a moment more before he pushed two of them in. 

Inuyasha gasped, the intrusion sudden, but it wasn’t… It wasn’t entirely unpleasant. He drew in a deep breath, letting those fingers touch him, rubbing deep within him. It was different than he had expected, a slight burn as he was opened up, and then… 

His eyes flew open and he grabbed at Sesshoumaru, catching him by the hair as he writhed on the ground, half off of the furs now. 

“Mmm… Did you enjoy that…?” Sesshoumaru chuckled, barely waiting for Inuyasha to nod in response before he did it again, and again, and again. 

Inuyasha clenched his eyes shut, digging his claws into Sesshoumaru’s shoulder as he drew his knees up, thighs hanging open as he was pleasured. His cock was barely touched, just a fleeting brush of skin as Sesshoumaru doubled his efforts, twisting his fingers inside of Inuyasha, adding a third, maybe a fourth finger. Inuyasha didn’t know, he didn’t really care as he felt a wave crashing through him. 

He arched his back, crying out into the night as he spilled over himself. 

Sesshoumaru withdrew his fingers a moment later, leaving Inuyasha bereft of their touch, the fullness he had felt and he whined. 

“Hush…” Sesshoumaru chided him, covering Inuyasha’s overheated body with his own, kissing him and stealing away what little air he could find. Sesshoumaru ground his hardness against Inuyasha’s abdomen and Inuyasha whined again as he felt himself growing hard already, ready for _more_. 

“C’mon…” Inuyasha breathed out. The moon hung high over them and Sesshoumaru blocked it from his vision, giving him a chaste kiss that seemed more intimate than when their tongues were entwined. 

“This will be… More intense, Inuyasha…” Sesshoumaru’s cheeks were flushed a soft pink and Inuyasha just nodded in response. “If it is too much…” Sesshoumaru started, but Inuyasha stopped him, pulling him in for another kiss as he reached out for Sesshoumaru’s cock, jerking him with a trembling hand. 

“Hurry, Sesshoumaru…” Inuyasha breathed out the words, opening his thighs further, pulling Sesshoumaru closer. 

His brother gave him a breathy laugh, pulling back, and as much as Inuyasha wanted to whine as the loss of closeness, he let Sesshoumaru settle himself properly. 

And maybe Sesshoumaru wanted to tease him, just a bit more, capturing Inuyasha’s attention as he touched himself, coating his cock in oil with languid strokes, letting Inuyasha watch as the tip of his cock was revealed for just a moment before rolling the foreskin back up. 

Inuyasha licked his lips, ideas coming to him that were quickly chased away as Sesshoumaru moved forward, pressing the tip of his cock to Inuyasha’s twitching, waiting hole. It was difficult to breathe and Inuyasha found himself growing dizzy as the pressure increased at his hole. Sesshoumaru moved slowly, readjusting his grip on his length and as Inuyasha worried that perhaps his brother would not take him, the head slipped in. 

A loud gasped escaped Inuyasha, his eyes flying open as he was penetrated. Sesshoumaru cooed at him, and he was right, it was intense. He couldn’t keep his eyes open, his claws digging into Sesshoumaru’s shoulder, the other finding purchase in mokomoko. 

He took in a rasping breath, when he realized he had stopped breathing, and _then_ , he felt everything that much more strongly. His thighs ached, he felt opened up, and so full, as Sesshoumaru sunk further and further inside of him. 

He had just spilled, but already, his cock was standing hard over his abdomen, leaving a sticky streak of pre-seed that began to pool as Sesshoumaru moved his hips in slow circles, letting Inuyasha adjust the sensations. 

Sesshoumaru groaned and Inuyasha’s breath hitched as his brother began to move, pulling out just the slightest bit, but it was more than enough to set Inuyasha’s nerves on fire in the best of ways. He didn’t think he would last long, but Inuyasha didn’t care, pulling Sesshoumaru down to kiss him. 

They each fought for dominance in the kiss, and Inuyasha, though he tried, found himself losing as Sesshoumaru increased the pace of his thrusts. The slow drag of his brother’s cock leaving his body, the hard thud as he quickly pushed back in… 

Inuyasha threw his head back, groaning, exposing his neck to Sesshoumaru’s teeth, gladly taking anything he was given. The sensations pulsed through his entire body, his toes curling as Sesshoumaru’s cock moved against that spot his fingers had been stimulating earlier. 

It was less intense than Sesshoumaru’s fingers, but so much more intimate and Inuyasha arched, his spill threatening to sneak up on him. Sesshoumaru seemed to sense this, giving him another groan as he quickened his thrusts, adjusting his angle until Inuyasha was crying loudly out into the night. 

Inuyasha’s sac drew up tight to his body, every muscle tense and Sesshoumaru let out a strangled noise that pushed him over the edge. Inuyasha gave a guttural growl, his spilled ripped from him suddenly, hot seed splashing against his chest, no doubt hitting Sesshoumaru too. 

Sesshoumaru’s thrusts became more erratic as Inuyasha lay boneless beneath him, taking all that his brother gave to him. With his head tossed back, Sesshoumaru gave a strangled cry, the sound caught in his throat in a way that made Inuyasha’s cock throb as he was filled with his brother’s spill. 

Sesshoumaru managed a few more messy thrusts before he collapsed down, pushing what little air Inuyasha had out of his chest, but he didn’t mind, gladly taking his brother’s weight as they recovered. 

Seed leaked from Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru pulled out of him after a few moments, and again, Inuyasha felt bereft of the fullness, even as he was pulled into his brother’s embrace. 

The night air was warm as they lay together, though, neither one of them seemed to be quite ready for sleep yet. 

“There are more perils out in the world, even though Naraku has been vanquished,” Sesshoumaru whispered to Inuyasha, nuzzling into his ear and hair. “We shall go back to our lives, once the sun rises…” 

He almost sounded a bit sad, and Inuyasha felt a bit unnerved by that. “But… You said,” he paused, swallowing hard. “What about… H-having kids together…?” 

Inuyasha could feel Sesshoumaru’s smile, the way his lips moved, the warm breath as he gave a slight chuckle. “Indeed, for Father’s wishes to be fulfilled, we must conceive a child of our own. But that does not need to be for quite some time.” 

“O-oh…” Inuyasha whispered, nuzzling into his arms, so his brother wouldn’t see his face, wouldn’t see the disappointment there. 

This whole thing had started out as such… a shock, and now, just a few weeks later, he didn’t… He didn’t want for Sesshoumaru to disappear on him, to go off wandering as he had been, coming back when it was convenient for him, when he had a gift for Rin. 

“Inuyasha…?” Sesshoumaru whispered, pulling away from him and Inuyasha just wanted to push his stupid brother away and flee. “You’re… upset by this?” 

“I don’t know!” Inuyasha shot up, lashing out, pushing Sesshoumaru away from him. 

Sesshoumaru was on his back, pressing himself back up with narrowed eyes and Inuyasha was preparing himself for a physical blow, to be struck, maybe pinned down and put in his place but… 

Sesshoumaru just reached up a hand, gently caressing Inuyasha’s cheek, brushing away tears. “You act as if I will just disappear with the light of the morning, only to return when it is convenient for me…” 

Inuyasha huffed. “Yeah?! What else are ya gonna do?! Hang around the village?!” 

Sesshoumaru smiled. “Perhaps, for a time, I just might… But that is for later, for now, we still have some hours left, and I think I might like you to bed me.” 

Inuyasha’s cheeks flushed once more, for an entirely different reason as all of the blood rushed to his nethers. “Are… are you sure…?” Inuyasha still didn’t have a very good grasp on what to do, on what he was doing but, with Sesshoumaru just laying there, his long nails dancing down his breast, teasing over his nipples, Inuyasha certainly wasn’t against trying again. 

“Mmm…” Sesshoumaru groaned, and that was all that Inuyasha needed. He was moving, shifting in the tall grass as he came to straddle one of his brother’s thighs, letting his hardening cock rub against him there. Sesshoumaru looked down and then smiled, licking his lips. “Show me what you’ve learned thus far…” It was said with a hint of playfulness and Inuyasha found a bit of confidence in that. 

He ran his hands up Sesshoumaru’s thighs, feeling the perfect skin there, all of the muscle and the strength that he held in those stalwart legs of his. How he desired to make those thighs quiver, just as had been done to him. 

He moved upwards, feeling more of Sesshoumaru’s expertly sculpted body, feeling the way he moved as Inuyasha touched him, the way each breath rattled through his body and made his muscles twitch. It made Inuyasha that much harder and he grinned, moving closer, jerking his hips and rubbing his now leaking cock against his brother’s thigh, letting his pre-seed seep down and coat himself, making him slick as he continued to move his hips in slow circles while he explored. 

Sesshoumaru was being patient again, perhaps a bit more this time, laying there, watching Inuyasha with wide eyes, much wider than they usually were. That made Inuyasha grin, it gave him more confidence as he watched those golden eyes start to glaze over, as Sesshoumaru’s breath started to come in quicker, with short, hot little puffs. 

He ran his clawed fingers up Sesshoumaru’s sides, feeling the way his muscles tensed and relaxed, and truly, Inuyasha felt a lot more in control this time, he felt much more brave and relaxed, confidence coming much more naturally this time. Sesshoumaru shifted, pulling his legs apart, parting his thighs and Inuyasha slipped off of the thigh he had been humping and took his place between Sesshoumaru’s legs. 

He pulled himself back, running his nails down Sesshoumaru’s thighs again, leaving little marks that would amount to nothing in just a few moments as Sesshoumaru’s quick healing kicked in. Inuyasha lamented that for a moment, unable to leave any permanent marks on his brother’s body, or at the very least a last mark that he could admire for a day or two. 

Inuyasha smiled and Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, coming back to himself for just a moment, no doubt wondering what amused Inuyasha so. Inuyasha just smiled to himself some more and shook his head, putting both hands on Sesshoumaru’s knees and moving them a bit wider apart, pushing them back into his brother’s body. 

The oil was just within reach and Inuyasha coated his fingers liberally, perhaps a bit too much, but Sesshoumaru seemed content to touch his breast, to play with his nipples as he waited, thankfully, silent. Sesshoumaru had… actually not been the most terrible teacher, Inuyasha thought, as he got up the courage to reach between their bodies, to caress his fingers down one of Sesshoumaru’s thighs, dribbling oil as he went, rubbing it into the tight ring of muscle. 

Sesshoumaru gave him a breathy noise and Inuyasha watched his face closely, his heart beating just a bit harder as he waited for his brother to relax. “Let me know…” Inuyasha whispered, his voice sounding rough even to his own ears. 

“Hush… You will know when is the time,” Sesshoumaru said, but his voice was a bit strained too, and from the way his cock bobbed against his abdomen, straining to be touched as it leaked, Inuyasha knew that he, too, was feeling affected. 

Inuyasha bit his tongue, maybe more literally than he needed to, as he kept rubbing his oil slicked fingers against Sesshoumaru’s entrance, waiting for just the right moment before he pushed in. He rubbed his fingers against the muscle, he moved upwards just a bit, rubbing against the space between Sesshoumaru’s sac and his hole and that had his brother jolting in pleasure, had him drawing his knees up, toes curling as Inuyasha continued to touch him there. 

“I-Inuyasha!” Sesshoumaru gasped, his eyes screwed shut, tight, his body strung like a bow. Inuyasha felt confident, watching as his brother dug his own claws into his breast, kneading the flesh there with a rough touch, his other hand wrapped around mokomoko, fisting the fur as he arched and gave out another gasp. 

“Almost…” Inuyasha teased, dragging his fingers back down to his brother’s hole, feeling him still a bit tense, giving Inuyasha a bit of hesitation and trepidation. He rubbed his thumb against the space behind his brother’s sac, urging him to relax. Inuyasha knew that patience was not a strength of his, but for this, for this he fought the urge to push forward, and perhaps, Sesshoumaru was teaching him a valuable lesson, one that he would certainly need later on. 

“Inuyasha!” Sesshoumaru gasped, his legs drawn up to his chest completely and finally, finally Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru relaxed and open enough for him to push his fingers in. A strangled groan escaped Sesshoumaru’s throat, his head tossed to the side. 

It was surprising that Sesshoumaru could be so vulnerable with him, so… open. It was something that Inuyasha wanted to experience again and again. How funny the fates could be, that after centuries of contention, it all led to this… 

Inuyasha pushed a second finger in, stretching his brother’s hole, feeling the tightness that gripped at him before it eased off. He pushed deep, mindful of his claws as he thrust his fingers, searching for that spot that Sesshoumaru had pressed in him, that spot that had driven him to wild bliss and messy orgasms. 

Sesshoumaru groaned, arching slightly, and he wasn’t sure if he had found that spot that drove him wild, he kept searching, feeling around, until the oil grew too thin and he had to withdraw his fingers. 

Sesshoumaru gave him a huff, opening his eyes as he breathed heavily. His eyes were misted over, his cheeks were flushed. He looked impatient, maybe even pleading and Inuyasha tried not to shirk back as he coated his fingers in more oil before returning them to Sesshoumaru’s hole. 

Sesshoumaru’s eyes glazed over as Inuyasha touched him, his mouth hanging open, a small sound escaping his throat, a sound that Inuyasha wanted to hear more of. It was easier this time, Sesshoumaru more open, more relaxed and Inuyasha was able to quickly push two fingers in. His brother shuddered, cooing at him and canting his hips, his eyes still open, though barely. 

Inuyasha felt hot, his cock leaking and begging for attention and Sesshoumaru saw the look in his eyes, smirking. “Go on… touch yourself,” Sesshoumaru teased at him, bringing his own hand down, touching himself, as if in demonstration. 

Inuyasha almost pouted, but he let his free hand grab at the base of his cock, giving a quick tug, just to ease off the ache, and then _oh_ , he felt it, a hardness inside of his brother, and Sesshoumaru, too, felt it. Sesshoumaru jerked, gasping, letting out an almost indignant sound as Inuyasha caressed that spot, over and over again. 

Sesshoumaru was writhing and Inuyasha abandoned his cock to focus on his brother, rubbing at that spot, his thumb pressing into the sensitive flesh between his sac and hole, and that really seemed to get his brother going! 

It was exhilarating, watching Sesshoumaru, _Sesshoumaru_ , come undone, watching as his eyes fluttered open and shut, his mouth hanging wide open, all composure lost as he was pleasured by Inuyasha, with little more than his fingers! 

Inuyasha felt that he was panting in time with Sesshoumaru, feeling the air between them growing hot and thin. Sesshoumaru was becoming more and more tense as he gasped, writhing, digging his claws into the grass and mokomoko, his other hand still on his cock, grasping himself at the base, not jerking himself, like Inuyasha would have— had been, just hours before. 

It… Inuyasha almost felt like he might spill, just watching his brother writhe in pleasure. It was almost too much, overwhelming, making his head spin. 

He doubled his pace, pushing his fingers in deeper, adding a third, stretching Sesshoumaru’s hole wider. The grass stuck on his knees as Inuyasha adjusted, sitting on his haunches, feeling the grass tickling at his nethers, but he did his best to ignore it as he knocked Sesshoumaru’s hand away from his cock, taking it in hand himself. 

Gold eyes flew open, watching him, but Sesshoumaru was far too gone to stop him and Inuyasha smirked. Sesshoumaru was taking in raspy breaths and Inuyasha felt his skin heating, both of them heating over. There was a tinge of red in those gold eyes as they locked their gazes and Inuyasha felt a pulse, deep within himself, giving a possessive snarl as he pushed in a fourth finger. He swiped over the tip of Sesshoumaru’s cock, pushing his fingers in deeply, tugging his hand down to the root of his brother. 

Sesshoumaru canted his hips, forcing more of Inuyasha’s fingers in, almost devouring his palm, and that was all that he needed. Inuyasha felt a great tensing, a tightness around his hand, his palm, Sesshoumaru arching back, his eyes still open as he let out a great roar that devolved into a rumbling growl. His spill was powerful, shooting across his body, staining his own chest as Inuyasha continued to jerk him, pulling more and more pleasure from his brother’s body, until he was left trembling and jerking, too sensitive to take anymore. 

Inuyasha released Sesshoumaru’s cock, but let his fingers linger inside, enjoying the way Sesshoumaru’s hole clenched and tensed around him, his muscles fluttering, as if aching for _more_.

And more Inuyasha would give him… 

He smiled as he slowly pulled his fingers free, coating his cock and easing off the urge again, the ache that threatened to make him spill before he could bring his brother to orgasm again. Sesshoumaru was panting, uncoordinated and Inuyasha wasted no time in pressing the tip of his cock to his brother’s twitching hole. 

Sesshoumaru gasped, his eyes going wide and he tried to reach out for Inuyasha, but he was too slow, too clumsy from his orgasm to stop Inuyasha from thrusting his hips forward, sinking his cock into Sesshoumaru’s tightness in one hard, fast movement. 

His brother gasped, struggling to gain his composure, but Inuyasha was too quick, sinking his length in fully, pressing his body down on Sesshoumaru’s, pinning him to the grass and the furs. Inuyasha cooed at him, grabbing him by the chin, forcing them to make eye contact, making Sesshoumaru look at him. 

Inuyasha knew he might have been too eager, too impatient, but the look in Sesshoumaru’s eyes, the bewildered pleasure… he knew he had not offended his brother in his hastiness. 

Sesshoumaru’s body welcomed him, so hot, so warm, it nearly overwhelmed him, and Inuyasha fought to keep his hips still as he bent his head down and pressed his lips to Sesshoumaru’s open ones. 

They kissed, open mouthed, the air hot between them as they both fought for air, their tongues sliding against one anothers in a duel for dominance, a duel that Sesshoumaru was very nearly on the verge of losing until… 

Inuyasha found himself on his back, but his cock still buried fully inside his brother. Sesshoumaru was above him now, licking his lips, his tangled hair falling over his shoulders in waves, his cheeks flushed, his skin glistening in the moonlight with sweat and oil. 

“Mmm…” Sesshoumaru groaned, cooing at him a moment later as he smirked, his eyes brighter now, less misted over, less taken over by his lusts. “You have learned well… But I still have _so_ much more to teach you, little brother…” He grinned, he gave a breathy laugh, adjusting his legs at Inuyasha’s sides before he started to move and _oh_ , Inuyasha felt he could not last much longer like this. 

Sesshoumaru grinned, licking at his lips as he raised his hips the barest of inches before sliding back down, so slowly, with so much control. Inuyasha felt the air catching in his throat and he reached out, digging his claws into Sesshoumaru’s thighs. Sesshoumaru paid it no mind, shaking his hips back and forth as he kept Inuyasha’s cock fully sheathed in his body. 

Inuyasha was struggling to keep control, gasping out as Sesshoumaru teased him, moving just enough to give stimulation, but not enough to give him release. It was maddening. Sesshoumaru was so tight, so hot. This was… Inuyasha groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. This was far different than the first time he had bedded Sesshoumaru, fumbling and nervous as he was. This was so much more, far more intimate, far more affectionate. 

But it would, perhaps, not last much longer than his first time. 

Sesshoumaru didn’t seem to mind, moving faster now, taking Inuyasha’s cock harder as he raised his hips and slammed back down. Inuyasha found he could thrust upwards, and he did, meeting each of Sesshoumaru’s downward movements, pushing his cock deep and hard. 

They were both gasping, crying out for more. Sesshoumaru had his claws busy with his nipples until he slammed his hands down into Inuyasha’s chest, to give him better leverage and he took himself hard, he took himself fast. 

It was something Inuyasha thought he might like to try, sometime. 

The night promised so much more, a life that they would have together. Or at least, as much as together they could manage, each having their own desire for solitude, and the implication of still spending their time with Kagome and Rin. 

There was a lot to figure out, but Inuyasha didn’t want to cloud the moment with fears of the future. He opened his eyes, looking up at his brother, outlined in the moon, his hair more disheveled than he’d ever seen it, he was… 

Far more magnificent and graceful than he could remember, in this moment of intimacy and ecstasy. 

Inuyasha dug his claws in deeper, drawing blood and that only seemed to spur Sesshoumaru on as he licked his lips, moving his hips wildly. Inuyasha felt himself slipping first, his toes curling into the grass. 

Inuyasha couldn’t hold on anymore, a burning knot deep in his gut about to burst. He clenched his eyes shut, taking in a few deep, raspy breaths before he was letting out a howl, arching his back as he felt everything in his body releasing, all of the tension gone in a single, shocking moment. 

Sesshoumaru followed after, his moves becoming erratic, far less graceful and fluid than they had been but moments before. Inuyasha’s seed seeped out of him, slicking the way, making for lewd, obscene noises between them that mingled with Inuyasha’s rasping breaths and Sesshoumaru’s rumbling growl.

Sesshoumaru’s spill gushed between them, Sesshoumaru’s hand on his cock jerking himself with quick movements, directing his seed to paint over Inuyasha’s chest. The tightness around Inuyasha’s cock forced another spill from him, the undulating tightness too much, driving Inuyasha over the edge once more. His claws were still in Sesshoumaru’s thighs, and he couldn’t help from dragging them down, leaving bloody welts in their wake. 

Sesshoumaru didn’t mind, still moving, still milking the last of Inuyasha’s spill from him, until neither of them could move any longer and Sesshoumaru dropped himself to the grass, pulling himself free of Inuyasha’s still spurting cock, and curling into mokomoko. Sesshoumaru pulled Inuyasha close to himself, cooing as he sought to catch his breath. Inuyasha smiled, snuggling in closer to him as sleep sought to overtake the both of them. 

There was still a lot left to figure out, a lot left that Inuyasha still needed to know, but… He smiled, snuggling up against Sesshoumaru, finding his embrace full of warmth and comfort, and while that was still a bit foreign to him, after all the years of fighting and torment, Inuyasha felt… Happy. 


End file.
